my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transkrypty/Chaos to magia - część druga
__TOC__ :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: "Klejnoty dysharmonii, patrz: Księżniczka Dobroci"? :Garble: To postać z jakiejś starej bajki. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Sprowadzi harmonię na naszą krainę. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Właśnie dlatego. Pojutrze odbędą się tysięczne obchody święta! Król musi dostać list niezwłocznie! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: I co? Wiedziałam że zaraz mi odpowie. I co? Lepiej, było się nie mądrzyć. :Garble: "Moja stara i uparta uczennico! (...) przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi! Błagam! (...) Oraz mam dla ciebie inne bardzo ważne zadanie: Zdobądź w końcu przyjaciół! Błagam cię jeszcze raz!" :Gilda: westchnienie :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Uch, chciałam sobie spokojnie poczytać książkę o Klejnotach dysharmonii, ale zamiast tego muszę znosić dziką imprezę rozbrykanych kucyków. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Może król ma rację. :Trixie: Nie ma jej! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: O rety... Księżniczka Dobroci! :piosenka tytułowa] : Lektor: My Little Pony: Chaos to magia - część druga :Księżniczka Dobroci: śmiech :Burmisztrzyni: Brać ją! Ona będzie wiedziała gdzie jest Król! :Księżniczka Dobroci: Nie radzę się zbliżać! się :Królowa Chrysalis: Wracaj tu! dyszy dobr-ro? Na zawsze? A ta dokąd? :Garble: Uch... Łapać Księżniczke Dobroci....!... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nie spałeś dzisiaj cały dzień. To bardzo zdrowo dla małego smoka. Klejnoty, Klejnoty, Klejnoty... Uch! Nikt nie pokona Królowej Dobroci bez Klejnotów dysharmonii?! :Królowa Chrysalis: Co to takiego te całe Klejnoty dysharmonii? I skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś o Księżniczce Dobroci? Może ty jesteś JEJ szpiegiem i jesteś DOBRA? :Król Sombra: Nie gorączkuj się tak. Nie jest szpiegiem ani dobra. Chociaż raczej wie, co się dzieje. Wiesz, nieprawdaż? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Dużo czytałam o Księżniczce Dobroci. Żeby się z nią zmierzyć trzeba wejść w posiadanie Klejnotów dysharmonii, ale nie wiem co to takiego, ani gdzie ich szukać, ani do czego służą! :Gilda: "Klejnoty dysharmonii: krótki przewodnik." :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Jak go znalazłaś?! Gadaj! :Gilda: głosem Stał sobie pod "K-D"! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ah. Klejnotów dysharmonii jest sześć, ale znanych jest tylko pięć: Chaos, Zazdrość, Pycha, Chciwość i Nieufność. O szóstym jak dotąd nic nie wiadomo. Według doniesień, pięć klejnotów znajduje się w pradawnym zamku królewskiej pary. Który stoi w tak zwanym... :Wszyscy:' '''Peaceful leaf! :'Gilda': Icha! Więc prędko w drogę! :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Zaraz, zaraz. Ok, nieźle z waszej strony to chyba super, że chcecie iść ze mną, ale jak nie chcę, ok? :'Król Sombra': Kochaniutka, lepiej nic nie mów. My, antagoniści, chcemy mieć chyba dobrą reputację, co nie? :'Wszyscy': westchnienia :'Gilda': A zwłaszcza, gdy mówimy o reputacji. Antagoniści i reputacja są jak najsmaczniejsze pieczone jabłka! :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': wzdycha :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Znaczy, że żaden z was tu nigdy nie był? :'Trixie': Uch, chyba żartujesz! W takim miejscu? Kto by tu wchodził?! :'Król Sombra': To okropne miejsce. Tu wszystko jest inaczej niż w Chaoslandzie. :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Jak to inaczej?! :'Królowa Chrysalis': Tego żaden "zły kucyk" nie wie. A dlaczego? :'Król Sombra': Chrysalis, nie strasz naszej "towarzyszki". chichocze :'Królowa Chrysalis': Bo żadne stworzenie, które weszło do lasu, już nigdy nie wróciło DO DOMU! :krzyki :'Królowa Chrysalis': Wiedźmo, Gildo! Musimy uratować ich dla sławy, a nie odlatywać! :'Gilda i Księżycowa Wiedźma': Już, uspokój się! :'Trixie': krzyczy :'Król Sombra': Trzymaj się! Łap! :'Trixie': Sombro! I co dalej!? :'Król Sombra': Skąd masz tą czapkę? :'Trixie': Z występów. Ale to nieistotne! :'Król Sombra': Jaka śliczna! Z rubinami! :'Trixie': Co ty wygadujesz!? :'Król Sombra': Rubiny... Chcę je mieć! Trixie :'Trixie': krzyczy Uff! :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Nie jesteś taka ciężka jak Discord. :ryk :'Królowa Chrysalis': Gdy Discord został złapany, Wiedźma machnęła salto i złapała cię w mgnieniu oka. :'Trixie': Wiem Chrysalis, też tam byłam i jest ok, ale musimy.. westchnienia Mantykora! :'Mantykora': ryczy :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Jak?! Skąd ona tu się znalazła?! :'Trixie': Lepiej do mnie nie podchodź! butem :'Mantykora': ryczy :'Trixie': ''Moja fryzura! A... :Discord: Spoko, ja to zrobię. :Król Sombra: Iiicha! Chcesz żebym cię udomowiła?! :Discord: Spoko, ja... :Król Sombra: Uła! Kolej na ciebie. :Królowa Chrysalis: Iiicha! Sio potworze! :Discord: Ja to...! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Chrysalis! :Mantykora: warczy :Discord: CZEKAJCIE!!! :Mantykora: ryczy :Discord: Chcesz ze mną zadzierać?! To masz! :Królowa Chrysalis: Jak?! :Discord: A masz! Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :Mantykora: ryczy :Wszyscy: Discord! :Discord: chichocze I co? Teraz uciekasz?! Sio mi stąd! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Skąd wiedziałeś o tym, że boi się magii chaosu? :Discord: To działa na każdego. :Trixie: Och. Nie mogę patrzeć na te prościutkie drzewa. Tylko tego nam jeszcze brakowało?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ten stary zamek może być o krok a my go nie zauważymy. :Trixie: Co?! Kto to jest?! :Discord: Hej, jesteście tam? :Królowa Chrysalis: Tutaj... uch... :Król Sombra: No pięknie, zdaje się w coś wdepnąłem. :Discord: krzyczy :Król Sombra: To tylko błoto. Aaa! :krzyki :krzyki :Gilda: płacze szlocha :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Gilda, co ty wyprawiasz?! Uciekaj! :Gilda: No weźcie, nie rozumiecie?! Piosenka :szlochania :Gilda: Nie wiedziałam że tu jest rzeka? :płacz :Wąż wodny: plącząc Co za los! Co za los! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Co jest?! :Wąż wodny: Och, sam nie wiem. Siedziałem sobie w wodzie i rozmyślałem, gdy nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się ten... i nie mam grzywy! :Królowa Chrysalis: Hej, wężusiu! Nie rób zamieszania, o byle co. :Wąż wodny: Byle co?! To moja grzywa! Ostatni krzyk mody, z mojej krainy! :Królowa Chrysalis: Skąd jesteś? :Wąż wodny: Nieważne. Z morskiego, królestwa... :Królowa Chrysalis: Dlaczego tak siebie krytykujesz? Nie wyglądasz tragicznie. :Wąż wodny: wzdycha Tragicznie! :Królowa Chrysalis: Co wiesz o klejnotach dysharmonii? Mów, jeśli życie ci miłe! :Wąż wodny: A co to ma niby do rzeczy?! Jakie klejnoty! :Królowa Chrysalis: Dysharmonii! Ogłuchłeś?! :Wąż wodny: westchnienie Nie! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Czekaj, co ty chcesz? :Wąż wodny: biadoli Uła! Co ty zwykły podmieńcze, mi zrobiłeś?! :Królowa Chrysalis: Należało ci się. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Och, Chrysalis, nie denerwuj się tak! :Królowa Chrysalis: Należało mu się. :Discord: Ma rację. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: wzdycha Nurt się uspokoił. W drogę. Ach! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: To tutaj, jesteśmy blisko Klejnotów dysharmonii. Udało nam się. :Król Sombra: Hej, hola-hola! Nie tak szybko. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ja będę pierwsza! Uła! :Król Sombra: A ty nic tylko spadasz i spadasz. :Gilda: I co teraz? :Trixie: Róg. :Gilda: Ach tak. :Głos: Trixie... :Trixie: Kto to? :Głos: Trixie... :Trixie: Brr, jak tu zimno! Może macie dla mnie coś ciekawego? Może, dostanę coś ciepłego! :Głos: Czekaliśmy na przybycie najlepszej szwaczki w Chaoslandzie, a nawet na świecie. :Trixie: Mam nadzieję, że mnie tu tak nie zostawią. Niech się, nie ważą! Co?! Ja... Najlepszą szwaczką Chaoslandu?! Będę sławna. :Głos: No, chodzi o sławę Trixie. :Trixie: Dobrze. Będę z najgłupszą grupą! Mam tylko wymagania: niewolnicy, kosmetyczki.... :Voice: Nie. Będziesz z nami. :Grupa: Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną szwaczów w okolicy a wkrótce będziemy najlepsi w całym Chaoslandzie, ale do tego musimy mieć kapitana. Najlepszego ze wszystkich- :Trixie: Tak. :Grupa: Najszybszego- :Trixie: Tak. :Grupa: Najbardziej starannego i ładnego :Trixie: Tak, wszystko pasuje. :Grupa: Czyli... ciebie. :Trixie: Tak! Od tego miejsca, już bym wolała, swój dom, albo jeszcze lepiej: kurort! I muszę być sławna teraz, a nie za 30 lat. :Grupa: Nie! Teraz, zwykle albo Później, na zawsze. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Trixie, co ty tam robisz? Och nie. Trixie! Tylko ich nie słuchaj. :Grupa: Więc? :Trixie: Nie sprostacie moim wymaganiom. Moja odpowiedź, brzmi: nie. :okrzyki :Trixie: Nie sprostali moim podstawowym wymaganiom! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ojej! :Król Sombra: Dawaj, Wiedźmo. Nie wlekliśmy się, tylko po to, że ty chcesz. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Klejnoty dysharmonii, nareszcie! Ostrożnie, ostrożnie! :Gilda: Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... Jest ich tylko pięć! :Królowa Chrysalis: A gdzie jest szósty? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Według księgi: Gdy znajdzie się pięć, iskra sprawi że szósty Klejnot się ujawni. :Król Sombra: Chciałabym jeszcze wiedzieć co to ma znaczyć. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ja nie wiem, ale coś mi świta. Do tyłu. Nie wiem co się może zdarzyć. :Król Sombra: No chodźcie, wy chyba nie czarujecie?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Aaa! :Wszyscy: Wiedźma! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Klejnoty! :pięć antagonistów rozmawia ze sobą, zastanawiając się nad tym co się stało :Król Sombra: Wiedźma, gdzie ty jesteś? :Trixie: Patrzcie! :Król Sombra: Za mną! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: zszokowane westchnienie :Królowa Dobroci: śmiech :Księżycowa Wiedźma: wzdycha :Królowa Dobroci: Hej, alikornie, zostaw to! Zostań dobra jak ja! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: jęczy Jedna mała iskra. Szybciej, szybciej. Aaa! :Królowa Dobroci: Po co używacie tych okropnych, zakurzonych staroci? Zostańcie mili! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: westchnienie Ale... Gdzie jest ten szósty Klejnot?! :Królowa Dobroci: śmiech Oh, mówili mi, że jesteście strasznie uparci, ale nie sądzłam, że aż tak! Pogódźcie się w końcu z tym, że staniecie się kucykami dobroci! Możecie to zrobić dobrowolnie. Nie? A więc mówię wam: Harmonia zostanie tu na zawsze! śmiech :pięć kucyków mówi naraz, że już przybywają z odsieczą :Księżycowa Wiedźma ': wzdycha Wydaje ci się że możesz zniszczyć Klejnoty Dysharmonii? Otóż, możemy cię pokonać. ''Bo to my reprezentujemy klejnoty dysharmonii. :'''Królowa Dobroci: Wy? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Król Sombra, który nie uważał i puścił Trixie, przez zwykły kapelusz, przedstawia klejnot chciwości! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Discord, który ujarzmił mantykorę czarami chaosu, przedstawia klejnot chaosu! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Gilda, która nauczyła nas płakać z zazdrości, przedstawia klejnot zazdrości! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Królowa Chrysalis, która zdenerwowała węża, przedstawia klejnot nieufności! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: A Trixie, która nie przyjęła zaproszenia grupy, ze względu na złe warunki, przedstawia klejnot pychy! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Dzięki tym złym cechom przebrnęłyśmy przez wszystkie twoje pułapki. :Królowa Dobroci: Nie masz szóstego Elementu. Najwyraźniej, twoja mała iskierka nie podziałała. :Tempus: szepcze Udało im się. Pokonają Królową. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Mylisz się! Iskra podziałała. Zrozumiałam to, gdy dotarło do mnie jak was nienawidzę. Tak nic dla mnie znaczycie. Iskra zapaliła się ...we mnie gdy pojęłam że wy wszyscy jesteście tacy... okropni i antagonistyczni! Bo widzisz królowo, klejnoty jaśnieją dzięki... iskierce, która mieszka w moich sercu. To z niej bierze się szósty Klejnot... Klejnot czaru''!'' :Królowa Dobroci: Nie! Niee! krzyczy NIEEEE…! :Królowa Chrysalis: Och, łeb mi pęka. :Król Sombra: Czy wszyscy żyją?! :Trixie: No, raczej. :Discord: Trixie, ale super! :Trixie: Prawda? Już nigdy nie zostanie taki poszarpany! :Discord: Nie. Twój naszyjnik. Twój znaczek nawet pasuje. :Trixie: Twój, też, trochę. :Discord: wzdycha :Gilda: I mój też! I mój też! :Królowa Chrysalis: Ok. :Król Sombra: Wiesz, Wiedźmo? Myślałem że ty tylko tak sobie gadasz, ale widzę że naprawdę przedstawiamy Klejnoty dysharmonii. :Król Zła: To wszystko do siebie pasuje. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: wzdycha Król Zła! :Król Zła: Księżycowa Wiedźma, moja uparta uczennica. Wiedziałem że ci się uda. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ale... Mówiłeś, że to tylko stara legenda. :Król Zła: Mówiłem, że powinnaś znaleźć kilku antagonistów-pomocników, nic ponad to. Przeczułem że Księżniczka Dobroci powróci i wiedziałem, że masz w sercu magię, która ją pokona. Jednak nie mogłaś jej uwolnić, póki nie znałaś cudu chaosu. Teraz ktoś jeszcze musi go poznać. Królowa Antagonistka! :Królowa Antagonistka: wzdycha :Król Zła: Minęło tysiąc lat odkąd ostatnio cię widziałem. Chyba już czas zapomnieć o różnicach. Mieliśmy panować, razem, droga żono. :Wszyscy: Żono? :Król: Czy przyjmiesz moje kopyto zła? :Gilda: Uła! :Królowa Antagonistka: Wybaczysz mi to dobro? Tak bardzo długo... och, to za trudne by to powiedzieć! :Król: Antagonistko! :Gilda: nos płacze Hej, wiecie co trzeba zrobić? :Gilda: Urządzić imprezę! :i radosne okrzyki :Król' Zła:' Co cię gryzie moja uczennico? Nie cieszysz się że misja się skończyła i możesz powrócić do swoich studiów? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No właśnie nie. Ciężko mi będzie zostawić tych nieznośnych antagonistów i odejść stąd jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. :Król Zła: Garble, notuj. Ja, Król Zła, powierzam mojej upartej uczennicy Księżycowej Wiedźmie nową ważną misję dla Chaoslandu. Będzie studiować magię nienawiści, a później przedstawi mi raport ze swego nowego domu w Chaosville. :okrzyki :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Królu! To znaczy, że zostanę w Chaosville! Na pewno cię nie zawiodę. :okrzyki :Tempus: Udało jej się, pokonała Księżniczkę. :Gilda: Czy to nie okropna wiadomość? Smucicie się? Bo ja się smucę! Nigdy się tak nie smuciłam, tylko kiedy zrobiłam oddech ale no wiecie... :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych